


Snitties

by ʀʏᴀɴ ᴋɪɴɢ (PastelBlueLuna)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, im so sorry, it's still basically crack, lmao someone take away my laptop, snitties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBlueLuna/pseuds/%CA%80%CA%8F%E1%B4%80%C9%B4%20%E1%B4%8B%C9%AA%C9%B4%C9%A2
Summary: lmao, I made this based on this posthttps://ragingdumpsterfiremess.tumblr.com/post/189431710747/my-favorite-part-was-deceit-going-ssssssssuckIt was supposed to be crack, but
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Snitties

They were filming the courtroom scenario. Should be normal, right? Very much wrong.

Deceit was starting to see that Patton and the others were starting to get to Roman, and if they did, his plans to get Thomas to see what he needed to see would be ruined. 

So he went for the most logical option: called himself as a witness, took off his shirt, and flirted with Roman.

He knew the Prince was thirsty for him, could hear him lying to himself at night whenever he said he wasn't. So, this had to be like a dream come true for him.

The others, however, were not as thrilled.

"Alright, next witness." Roman called. 

Showing up in the witness stand, Deceit smirked. Time to put his plan into action. He showed up shirtless, and could practically feel everybody's emotions on this.

Patton, embarrassed. Logan, confused. Thomas, equally confused and embarrassed. Virgil, pissed off. And Roman? Horny. 

This was going to work perfectly.

"I can't do this." Roman deadpanned, looking as red as his sash.

"Can't do what, Your Honor?"

"You-I-fucking hell I'm too gay for this!"

"Well we aren't all homosexual males." purred Deceit.

"OBJECTION! HE'S SEDUCING THE JUDGE!" Patton shouted. Thomas looked so confused, in a strange mix of wanting to crawl into a hole and die, or see how this panned out.

"... overruled..."

"Wha- Roman!" sputtered put Patton, "What do you mean overruled... this is, uhm, what's the word? Blacklist.. no.. BLACKMAIL! It's blackmail, this is blackmail... this is blackmail, right Logan?"

"Uhh, yes."

"THIS ALSO CAN'T BE FUCKING ALLOWED IN COURT!" Virgil shouted, looking entirely pissed off, because, excuse me what the fuck?

"It says nowhere it isn't." Deceit said with a grin on his face, looking entirely too smug. 

There was a bunch of arguing between the sides, the only ones not involved were Thomas and Roman. Looking over at Roman, Thomas went to ask him a question, but decided against it when he saw him redder than his sash and with his head in his arms. Shaking his head he looked away, he didn't want to know. There were a lot of things he didn't know about himself, and he was fairly certain he didn't want to know. He was just a little upset that two, that he knew of at least, of his sides seemed to be having better relationships than him.

"ENOUGH! DECEIT PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON! LET'S JUST FINISH THIS FUCKING THING BEFORE I LOSE WHAT LITTLE INTEREST I HAVE IN THIS FUCKING THING!" shouted Virgil.

"No."

"And for fucks sakes," Patton started, shocking everyone because he sweared, "stop flirting with Roman, Deceit. We all know you wanna fuck him, but do this when we're not filming."

"In case you haven't noticed, you're NOT flirting with him as well."

"Touche."

**Author's Note:**

> this was crack that turned serious somehow, it's still shitty and i dont know what im doing, but its here


End file.
